Love In Denial
by beyondinfinite
Summary: Ever since the start of Henri-sensei's Project, Makoto and Ichigo have gotten really close. It's up to Lemon, Rumi, Kana, Andou, Hanabusa and their Sweets Spirits to provide the extra push.
1. Sweets Spirits

Love In Denial

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiére or any of its awesome characters. If I did, it wouldn't have been that epic._

* * *

I. Sweets Spirits

"Say, Vanilla. What do you think of Kashino and Amano?" Chocolat asked out of the blue, one evening.

Kashino and the others were cleaning up the shop, Mint and Hanabusa were talking about a new design, and the only people left outside were Chocolat and Vanilla.

To say the least, Vanilla had expected the question.

"I know, Chocolat. I've been thinking lately too. They've grown really close, don't you think?" she replied, giggling.

Chocolat turned her head, and sighed.

"Maybe, they're meant to be, after all," she mumbled.

"I know what you mean. But, you know Ichigo-chan. She's dense and very stubborn when it comes to her love life. She insists that she doesn't like anyone." Vanilla countered.

"Same with Kashino. I wonder… Could you run over to Andou's and fetch Caramel? I'll call Café." Chocolat instructed. As always, she had a plan.

Vanilla nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Vanilla flew to Andou's Yumezuki branch and called for Caramel.

"Caramel! Where are you? Chocolat, Café and I need you!" she shouted. _Doesn't matter. Only Andou-kun and Caramel can hear me anyway. _She thought, dismissively.

"What's the racket about, desu?" Caramel called. She appeared from the kitchen, closely followed by Andou.

"Good evening, Vanilla. Why did you come alone? Where's Amano-san?" Andou politely asked. He walked a bit closer to Vanilla, who looked a bit out of breath.

"G-Good evening, Andou-kun. Chocolat instructed me to fetch Caramel. For what reasons, she didn't tell me." Vanilla managed to stutter. _Please let it go, please let it go._

Caramel's eyes shone. "I get to see Chocolat and Café-kun again! Yay, desu. But, Andou-kun, can you come with me?"

Andou laughed. "Of course, Caramel. I am already done with cleaning the kitchen anyway. I'll just say goodbye to Kana-chan, then. Please excuse me."

He exited to the kitchen as Vanilla turned to Caramel.

"It's not super urgent, but Chocolat has this plan…"

* * *

Not too long after, they were on their way to Le Rêve Couleur.

"So, what is this meeting all about, Vanilla?" Andou asked, cautiously. He felt like he was intruding something, but it wasn't like Caramel to keep secrets from him.

Vanilla sweat. "Uhh, okay. Fine. I can tell you. Its about Kashino and Ichigo-chan. You could come if you want. I think we'd need your help anyway."

Caramel clapped. "Kashino and Ichigo-chan, ne? Kawaii, kawaii!"

Andou laughed. "You guys, too? Hanabusa and I have been thinking about the same thing, although we haven't done anything yet."

Vanilla smiled. "Okay then! Let's hurry! Café and Chocolat are waiting."

* * *

The two Sweets Spirits and Andou arrived at the corner nearest to the shop. They found Chocolat, Café and Hanabusa, waiting patiently.

Chocolat wasn't so patient, though.

"Where have you guys been?" Chocolat burst out, clearly annoyed.

Café tried to stop her. "Its fine, Chocolat. They're only 5 minutes late."

Hanabusa laughed. "Yeah, Chocolat. Let's just get on with the plan."

Chocolat shook her head and then sighed. "Lately, Kashino's been getting… distracted. He keeps on staring at Amano, and then blushing. I know what that means."

"What does that mean, desu?" Caramel asked, rather innocently.

Andou laughed. "It means he's in love with Ichigo-chan, Caramel."

Café and Vanilla nodded in understanding. Caramel just said "Ah."

Chocolat went on, acting like she hadn't been interrupted. "And I've been noticing Amano-san, too. She's been smiling at Kashino more often, and doesn't call him Devil. That would seem strange, ne? I didn't want this to happen, but I guess we just have to set them up."

Hanabusa clapped. "Well said, Chocolat." The raven-haired spirit beamed.

Andou nodded. "Yes, but how?"

Vanilla's eyes opened wide. "So, you're in?"

"Of course." Hanabusa and Andou said in unison. Everyone laughed.

Caramel clapped her hands. "Yay! Welcome to Operation: Kashigo, desu!"

Café stopped smiling and then turned to Caramel. "What's Kashigo?"

Vanilla grinned. "Kashino and Ichigo, of course!"

Chocolat shook her head. "Where do you guys get your ideas?"

Andou and Hanabusa sweat dropped. "Operation: Kashigo, it is."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! :) If you haven't yet, please read 'The Perfect Mille Crêpe'. It's another one of my stories. Press that blue button and review!_


	2. Unleashing the GreenEyed Monster

2. Unleashing the Green-eyed Monster

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews, is going to review, and will review. Ha-ha. Also, to those who favorited my story, thanks! _

_Dislaimer: I, sadly, am not awesome enough to conjure Yumeiro Patissiére from my mind. /sigh_

* * *

After a few minutes of critical thinking, Vanilla thought of the perfect idea.

"Jealousy." She told them. The Spirits seemed confused.

"What about it?" Chocolat asked, clearly not interested. Hanabusa laughed and then Andou joined in. _ These two seem really close this evening, Café silently thought._

Vanilla rolled her eyes and then smirked at Chocolat. "Make them both jealous, of course! The guy bait would be…" and then she tilted her head slightly to the left, where Hanabusa was standing.

The green-haired guy widened his eyes. "W-what? But, I already have a girl I have my eyes on." He pouted, but then shook his head dismissively. "But, it's for the best. I'll do it!" The way he said it sounded like someone making a life-or-death choice. Well, it was Hanabusa Satsuki after all.

It was Andou's turn to roll his eyes while the Spirits laughed. "The problem is… how will we make them jealous?"

"Make who jealous? You wouldn't be talking about me, right Sen-kun?" Everyone turned around to see Kana and Rumi.

"Shoot! We've been found out!" Caramel squeaked, unheard by the two girls who had no Sweet Spirits of their own. At least, not that they know of.

* * *

After everything was straightened out and talked over, the girls actually said that they had been thinking the same thing.

_What is with these people, and having the same thoughts? _Vanilla rolled her eyes. Having ideas while Rumi and Kana were present was a really big problem. She'd have to find them their own Sweet Spirits. While she was silently thinking to herself, the others had already started planning.

"So… Jealousy, huh? I think that's perfect! And Hanabusa-kun seems to be a very promising bait." Kana said enthusiastically. Rumi nodded vigorously.

Hanabusa smiled. "Of course! Its me, after all."

Everybody sweat-dropped at his comment. Andou laughed again, to break the awkward silence. "So, here's what I've thought out so far…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Le Reve Couler, Amano Ichigo and Kashino Makoto were fighting. Again.

"I didn't mean to knock them over!" Ichigo cried in despair. Just a moment ago, she had spilled a very large amount of syrup on the floor, and then Kashino slipped on it which caused him to bump his head on the kitchen counter.

"Well, if you tried to be more careful, you could have saved me from hitting my head! I'm not as used to this as you are, Amano!" Kashino shouted, his rage fading every few seconds.

Ichigo sniffed. "I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to knock them over."

She turned, took her hat off, placed it on the counter, and then ran outside, tears trickling down her face and bluring her vision. She trips while running, but before she hits the ground, she is saved by the arms of a certain someone.

"Ichigo-chan? What happened? Are you hurt?" Hanabusa showed as much concern as possible, even though he already knew what had happened to the two a moment before. He snickered in his head. _Looks like this is going to be happening sooner than expected._

A shuffle of footsteps were heard and then a loud bang. Kashino ran over to where Ichigo and Hanabusa were. He glared at the green haired narcissist. _Why is _he _holding her like that?_ He turned to Ichigo and then stared hard at the floor.

"A-amano. I'm sorry for shouting. I know you didn't mean it." The words sounded rushed, but still showed pure sincerity. Ichigo doubted it though. Why trust the devil?

She let go of Hanabusa and then walked away. She got on her bicycle and then sped off, clearly about to take the route to St. Marie Academy.

Andou and the others walked over to the two boys. "What happened back there?"

Kashino explained what happened, every moment more exciting than the next. Rumi's eyes twinked. _This is _so _going to work._

* * *

The next day was everyone's day off, so they all went to school.

A confident-looking Hanabusa Satsuki walked along the halls of St. Marie Academy. He was holding up a bunch of roses, but his direction seemed strange to some people. _Why was he heading towards the freshman classrooms? Isn't he a sophomore now?_

The boy slid to a stop at the sight of class 1-A. He glanced at the hallways quickly, and then dashed inside. Only three people were there. Of course, they were Rumi, Kana and Lemon. Rumi had called Lemon that same night, to tell her about the plans. Lemon sounded very enthusiastic about joining the team. Hanabusa sat on one of the tables and then handed the flowers to Rumi, who blushed a bit, even though she knew the flowers weren't for her.

Hanabusa sat patiently as the girls got to work. They took three roses from the bouquet, and then took the petals off of them. The spread the petals around Ichigo's desk, and then placed the remaining roses on her chair. To add some mysteriousness, a note was placed on the center of the table.

After all the preparations were done, they all went their separate ways, thinking of how this plan was going to work.

* * *

Kato Rumi ran to Kashino's class's cooking room. She was holding a small box in her hands, carefully and desperately trying to keep it alive. She got there in time. Andou was waiting. She set the box down on the counter and then took the small plate out of the box. It was a mont blanc. Rumi and the girls stayed up all night trying to perfect it. She put it down on group A's counter and then Andou gave her a small card. Another secret admirer note.

"Think this is going to work, Kato-san?" Andou asked politely.

Rumi laughed. "No need to be so formal. Call me Rumi. Well, I hope so."

She hid the box and then joined Andou out the door when—

"What's this?" Kashino Makoto had arrived.

The two stopped dead in there tracks. A few seconds of awkward silence followed.

Andou turned around and then smiled brightly at Kashino. "Maa-kun! Maa-kun finally has a decent admirer!" And then he laughed. Kashino looked puzzled, and then noticed the mont blanc. He approached it and then picked up the card.

_Good morning, Kashino-kun. Please enjoy this mont blanc I made! _

_Secret Admirer._

Kashino wasn't one to wonder about who it was. Just some other silly girl. He was going to throw the card away when…

"Stop it! I don't want to see him, okay?" Amano Ichigo's voice echoed from outside the room. Lemon and Kana were struggling, trying to keep her intact. She noticed Kashino, and then looked away, accidentally seeing the cursed note. She cocked her head to one side, and then got the message. She pursed her lips. "Are you going to eat that?" Obviously, she was talking about the sweet.

Kashino stared at her, emotionless. "Its from an admirer after all. A decent one, at that. Not like Koshiro-senpai. I have to."

The brunette's head shot up, and then turned red. She dashed out the door, furious.

"What was that about?" Lemon asked. She was trying to act so innocent, succeeding perfectly.

Kashino rolled his eyes. "I have no idea. Once a cake pig, always a cake pig."

Hanabusa walked in with Café. "Have you heard about her admirer? It seems as if he's very mysterious. He left her a rose! That crook. Doesn't know that roses are MINE." His face looked scary and then he smiled, and fixed his hair. "Nevermind that."

Kashino's ears turned pink. "A-admirer?"

Lemon nodded, along with Kana and Rumi. "She saw the note this morning. Said, hope you like this rose I freshly picked out for you. Or something like that. I don't know."

And with that, Kashino left his uneaten mont blanc, and slammed the door.


	3. Out for a Walk

Out for a walk

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yumeiro Patissiere, and sadly, never will.

* * *

Chapter Three.

A few days later, the second step of the plan was taken into action.

"Ichigo! Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?" Rumi asked when they were both in the dorm. She tried not to look exuberant, but she was just _so _excited for this.

Ichigo looked up from her diary. She had been writing in it for about three days. It was going rather well. According to a bubbly spirit. Ichigo was reportedly telling this book everything. Sadly, there was no mention of a Kashino Makoto in it.

"Of couse, Rumi-chan! Who with?"

Rumi laughed and then answered nonchalantly. "Oh, you know. Andou, Hanabusa and the rest." She had no intention of telling the girl that Kashino was part of the 'rest'.

Ichigo nodded, and then returned to writing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanabusa Satsuki was having a hard time convincing a certain blond boy.

"I don't _do _malls, Hanabusa." He answered smoothly. He had never been fond of over crowded malls. It made him feel a bit claustrophobic.

Hanabusa was panicking inside. What if he didn't get to convince this guy? _The whole plan would collapse! _No. He had to use his super awesome persuasiveness powers. _Here I go._

"What if I say, that a certain little brunette would be there?" His lips curled into a smile, and then looked over at the other boy innocently.

Kashino stopped in his tracks. _Ichigo? _His face turned pink, and then he couldn't think. He snapped out of his reverie, and then faced the green-haired narcissist.

"Where are we going again?"

* * *

Lemon and Kana were waiting outside the girls' dorms when the three boys arrived.

"Good afternoon, Kashino. Hanabusa-kun. Sen-kun." Kana smiled sweetly. She was keeping two hands behind her back. It puzzled Andou, but he would just ask later.

Lemon was smiling broadly. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. Just then, Ichigo and Rumi stepped out of the dorm house. Ichigo's hair was in a fishtail braid, and she was wearing a light blue sundress. She smiled shyly at the boys, mainly Kashino, and then stepped down the stairs. Behind her, Rumi was beaming. Things had started off well.

Like Kana, Rumi also had both her hands behind her back. Hanabusa couldn't take it anymore. He was too curious. He tilted his head to the left, and then smiled at both girls.

"Rumi-chan. What do you have there?" He asked carefully.

Suddenly, a green-haired spirit popped out of her hands. Rumi tried to catch him, but he was already introducing himself.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you've met me. I'm Narcy!"

Everyone was shocked as a blue haired spirit popped out of Kana's clasped hands. It bowed, and then introduced himself. "And I'm Andy!"

So say the least, they were all shocked, except for Lemon. "I heard from Chocolat that these two were done with helping Kashi's mom with the farm. Spring is already over."

Everyone nodded. "We're the new spirits of Kana-chan and Rumi-chan!" Narcy declared excitedly.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two girls to get used to having little spirits with them. As they were nearing the bookshop, Ichigo shrieked.

"Ohmygosh! They have the book! The book!"

Kashino raised his eyebrows. "What book?"

Ichigo glared at him. "The book I've been talking to _you _about last Monday. Don't you remember? You even told me to shut up about it." The brunette pouted.

Kana grinned, Lemon smiled, Rumi tried not to look excited, and the two boys just rolled their eyes.

"Hey, uhh, Ichigo. I've been meaning to bring Sen-kun to this shop I found since last week. I hope you don't mind?" Kana started.

And then came the other excuses.

"Maa-kun! I have to go with Kana. Okay? Bye!" Andou left with the girl in a hurry.

"Whaa-?" Kashino started.

"Hanabusa-kun wanted to treat me out to dinner. _For two._ So, uhh, bye!" Rumi dashed off in a hurry, not even noticing that Hanabusa had gone completely red.

Ichigo sighed. "C'mon, Kashino! We have to check out my book!"

She started pulling at his left arm—dragging, more like it. Kashino laughed.

"Coming, coming!"

* * *

Ichigo was happily swinging the paper bag up and down as she and Kashino made their way to the ice cream parlor. Believe it or not, Kashino had paid for the book, and was going to pay for the ice cream, too.

_Since when did I let this girl spend my money?_

After buying the ice cream, they proceeded to the meeting place. Now, where were the two other couples? Wait.. Couples? Kashino and Ichigo did _not_ consider themselves a couple. At least, that's what they say.

Ichigo was already immersed in her book, so Kashino had nothing to do. He started playing with his cell phone. After two minutes, Ichigo chuckled. Kashino looked over at her, to see what was going on, but she was back to reading.

Kashino raised his eyebrows, and then looked around. Nothing seemed to be particularly funny. He stared back down on his melting ice cream.

Not really thinking, he threw away the spoon, and then dipped his pinkie on the ice cream. He swiped it expertly at Ichigo's nose. She looked up, slightly irritated, but more amused. "Hey!"

Kashino smiled innocently. "What?"

"You wiped your ice cream on me. Gross." She told him, her voice the exact opposite of disgust.

"What? Me? You must have been mistaken. I don't do that to people." He acted so nonchalant about it that she almost believed him.

"Huh? Then who—."

Kashino looked around, and then spotted an old man eating ice cream walking away from them. He pointed to the man. "See him? I think it was him who did it. He must like you."

Kashino tried not to laugh, while Ichigo was trying to think of what to do. Should she run after the guy, or ignore him? She settled for the latter.

"Why would an old guy like me?" She asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. Why _would _he like a cake pig as yourself?" Kashino countered.

They continued this bickering until Kashino finally wiped away the ice cream from her face, and then wiped it with her dress. Thus, starting a whole new round of arguing.

* * *

It hadn't really occurred to Ichigo how much she liked being with Kashino. She was sure they were friends, albeit not close. Her ambiguous feelings pressured her far too much to even trouble her diary. Oh, there she was again. Acting like the diary was a real person. She seriously needed to preoccupy herself with other things.

After the others came back, they headed straight to the academy, and then, after a day filled with energy and ice cream, the brunette fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Hey again! It's been, what? Two weeks? Im sorry for not updating sooner. Haha. I actually made this chapter a bit longer than the others. School's been fine. Just stressing. Yes, that's my excuse. Anyway, please review! C:_


	4. Midnight Reminisce

Chapter Four. Midnight Reminisce

Disclaimer: You know I don't. *Sigh*

* * *

Narcy crept near Ichigo's bedside. She turned over. Alarm was written all over his face as she moved. He sighed in relief when he found out that she was sleeping. Narcy flew to the bed and shook Vanilla.

"Vanilla, we need to hurry! It's almost midnight! We're going to be late."

The pink dressed fairy mumbled something incoherent in return. Narcy sighed. He took out his spoon and then muttered something. A beep echoed three times from Vanilla's spoon. She sat up, wide-awake. She hurriedly checked her mail, only to get hit by the fact that it was the green haired fairy that sent her the letter. She growled.

"What was that for?"

Narcy flew impatiently up to the ceiling. "Hurry up, sleepy head. We're going to be late."

Vanilla was still mumbling something about spam and fake mail. She shook her head and then stared up at Narcy, determined. "Let's go."

Rumi was waiting out the door. She had no idea why the two fairies took too long, but she had no time to ask. Midnight was seconds away, and everyone knew how Chocolat felt about being late.

She took the fairies in each shoulder, and then ran to the cooking room.

She arrived, tired and breathless. The fairies reunited with their friends while Hanabusa patted her back and gave her a glass of water. Her cheeks tinged a faint pink, but then, she ran all the way from the dorms. It was not clear why she was slightly red.

Chocolat coughed. Everyone turned his or her attention to her.

"Alright! Everyone's… where's Caramel?"

Andou opened his small bag. Inside laid a sleeping Caramel, on her own makeshift bed.

Chocolat sighed in defeat, and then spoke again. "This meeting is about—"

"Remembering the times they had 'moments', to help us with the plan. We _know_ Chocolat," was Vanilla's grumpy reply. She was still sleepy, and waking a girl from her sleep could kill someone. Café shuddered at the thought.

Andou started off the conversation. "Well, once, Hanabusa was going to throw his rose bottle in the lake. Ichigo jumped to save the bottle, but she ended up falling in the lake," he shrugged, "Makoto jumped after her to save her or something. He told me it was for the bottle, but then, why should he risk his clothes getting wet if he knew Ichigo was going to get them?"

Hanabusa smirked. "Of course! How can anyone forget that moment? Especially since I triggered it."

Rumi pointed at him. "You! Because of you, our laundry had to be taken early! You know how I hate piling dirty clothes on the floor!"

Hanabusa raised his hands. "Sorry!"

Lemon laughed. "Well, when we were in Paris, there was a boy there named Rick or Ricardo or something. He had a huge crush on Ichigo-senpai and wanted her to be his girlfriend. The Sweets Princes were all angered, but I think Kashino-senpai was angered the most. I know this because Ichigo-senpai told me once."

Kana stifled a giggle. It would have been funny to see Andou jealous. She knew about his old harmless crush on Ichigo. It was gone now, but she still thought of it as cute.

"Well, there was this one time when…"

On and on, that conversation went until they all had tears in their eyes and found themselves empty of stories.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in the dead of the night, feeling the need to use the washroom. She looked around the room, and found Rumi's bed empty. Her eyes flashed open, alarmed. Rumi was out after curfew!

"Vanilla?"

No response. Ichigo grew quite scared. She picked up her cell phone and called Hanabusa. It rang three times before the operator service told her that the person she was calling was busy at the moment. Busy at… 2am? She called Kana, Lemon and then Andou. Still, she got nothing. She scrolled through her phone's contact list, desperately in search of…

_Kashino Makoto is calling…_

Finally! She clicked the green button, her face now wet with tears. "H-hello?"

"Oi, Amano. Do you have any idea where Hanabusa is? Chocolat and Café are missing too."

"Wh-what? But, Rumi-chan and Vanilla and Narcy are missing. I tried calling Andou, Kana and Lemon, but none of them picked up! I even called Hanabusa's cell."

Kashino mumbled something. "You woke me up."

"What?" Ichigo wondered. Her face had contorted to an expression of a very confused person.

"You were calling Hanabusa. He left his cell phone here. You woke me up."

Ichigo sighed in relief. The tears had started flowing freely down her porcelain cheeks again. "Oh. Okay. Do you have any idea where they are?"

Somehow, Kashino knew that Ichigo was scared. "Open the window."

Ichigo's eyes flew to the window, alarmed. "The w-window?"

"Open it. You're going to hear three knocks. After that, you open it. Okay?"

"O-okay."

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Ichigo's hands fumbled for the metal grate. She pulled twice, and then pushed the window pane open. In came a wet Kashino, coughing and sneezing.

Ichigo wondered why she didn't notice him making the sounds.

"What are you doing here?" She quickly got him a towel and then made him sit on her bed. They knew about the rules. Boys weren't allowed in girls' dorms, and vice versa. What made Kashino risk his opportunity in St. Marie Academy?

"Come here." Kashino didn't want it to sound so demanding, but it did.

Ichigo sat beside him, shivering. He pulled her close and then put his arms around her, so it looked like he was hugging her shoulders. Ichigo felt his sincerity, and was deeply touched. New tears—of happiness this time—trickled down her face. Her eyes were swollen, so she buried her face in his shoulder. They stayed like that until it stopped raining outside. Ichigo didn't even notice.

All thoughts of their missing friends were lost as they sat there together. They didn't have a care in the world. All that mattered that time was the other person holding them.

Finally, a few minutes before 5am, Kashino stood up. He kissed Ichigo on the forehead, and then disappeared using the window. Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded. She had no idea whether to be happy or to be sad.

Suddenly, Rumi came in the door. Her hair was wet and a towel was draped over her. She looked like she had just bathed.

"Where have you been?"

Rumi's eyes widened. She didn't expect Ichigo to be awake. Especially since Ichigo is not a morning person. "I-ichigo-chan! We, umm, we-."

"You what?" Ichigo sounded curious. We all knew she was angry deep inside.

"I wanted to practice in the cooking room. Narcy and Vanilla wanted to come with me. So I took them. I saw Kana, Lemon, Andou and Hanabusa there, too. I'm sorry for not leaving a note or anything. We were stranded in the cooking room because of the rain."

Ichigo remembered the events of the previous hour, blushing a scarlet red. "It's okay. Where is Vanilla?"

Rumi smirked. "She's with the other girls, eating breakfast. Hey, Ichigo. Why are you red? Are you sick?"

Ichigo was growing redder by the second. "No! It's hot! Yeah. Its hot."

She started rambling about global warming and air conditioners. Rumi mentally noted that their heater was off and that the window was wide open.

* * *

_A/N: Hello there! Omg, I think its been a month. Im sorry! I was just really excited for my other fic. :3 If you're a CCS fan, please read it too. Haha. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!_


	5. Car Wash

Chapter Five. Car Wash

Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere, and I never will (sadly).

* * *

The sleek black heels that belonged to Ameya-sensei clicked down the deserted hallway. It was nearly the end of the last period, and she had to make this quick. Various classrooms were still having last minute discussions.

"… The anatomy of…"

"… Could somebody please rationalize…"

"… Very good, Group…"

"… And that is how I…"

_Met your mother_. She silently added in the back of her head. She chuckled slightly, and then stopped before the Cooking Room in the High School building.

She knocked three times on the brown, wooden door. She touched the doorknob gently, and then turned.

Everybody was busy. The groups seemed to be working on a very detailed and complicated cake. She spotted the teacher-in-charge quite quickly.

"Good afternoon, Hanuto-kun. May I speak with Amano Ichigo for a moment?"

The brown-haired guy nodded slightly, and then smiled. "Is it about the elementary school downtown?"

Ameya made a small movement, a slight nod. She bowed to her co-teacher and then approached the area of Group A. "Amano-san?"

"Yes, Ameya-sensei?"

The brunette raised her head slowly, temporarily breaking concentration from her designing work on the cake. The cake looked really good. It was a miracle how the same girl messed up her Mille Crepes on her first day.

"I need you to…"

* * *

"A car wash? What a lovely opportunity!" Vanilla exclaimed.

The matchmaking group (as she liked to call it, anyway) was in the Cooking Room of the High School building again. Ichigo was in the library studying for some test while Kashino was in the hospital to visit his sister.

"Opportunity for what?" Café asked curiously. He had just arrived with Hanabusa in tow.

"Matchmaking, duh!" Andy and Narcy cried. The two laughed like little schoolboys who were being tickled.

"You boys have low happiness standards." Vanilla remarked, her eyes narrowed down to slits. It annoyed her when the Jerks were laughing hard. It made her think of their childhood. She shuddered. It was best not to remember.

"Oh, Vanilla. Stop it with your daydreaming. Let's get down to business." And once again, Chocolat was in charge.

"What?" Andou asked. He had just looked up from his notebook where he was writing down ingredients for Kashino to buy the next day.

"Chocolat, seriously. This car wash is a great opportunity for Ich—" Vanilla was cut off again by the ever-lovely Chocolat. How sweet.

"_No_, Vanilla. Since this _car wash_ has deliberately cut into our Saturday schedules, we've got to figure out another plan by tomorrow! The weekend is just around the corner, people!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down!"

"Is she always this worked up?" Kana asked. She tilted her head to the side, and then grinned at Andou. This small act caused him to blush.

"Only when it comes to Ma-kun!"

"I don't see why the lovely Ichigo-chan can't see that she and Kashino were made for each other! Maybe it's because he's not as handsome as me…" A playful punch landed on Hanabusa's shoulder. Rumi was laughing at his narcissistic behavior.

"Oh, stop it, you!"

Yes. It was a typical Wednesday afternoon for the group.

"Hey, guys! I've got a plan for Sunday…" Lemon explained the plan thoroughly. She even instructed Rumi and Hanabusa to keep off Miya and Johnny from the scene. This had to be perfect.

"Aw, yeah! Operation: Kashigo is back in business!"

"We're not selling stuff, Café."

"What business?"

"He was just making an expression, desu!"

"Alright, alright."

"Calm down!"

"I'm so beautiful."

"Right."

* * *

The rain had started falling way before Ichigo left the library. _Darn. I forgot my umbrella in the dorm room._

She eyed the steady rainfall, and then shrugged to herself. "I guess I'd have to run."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

That voice. That deep voice that made her stomach have butterflies, it was here. _Right now_. She turned around to see Kashino looking sheepishly down at the floor. She smiled warmly at him, also unconsciously walking toward the spot where he was standing at the moment. He looked up and then sighed.

"You looked like you needed an umbrella. Do you mind if we share?"

Ichigo looked through the rain wistfully. She shook her head. "I wouldn't mind at all."

He let her hold onto his left arm so that she wouldn't get so wet on her side of the umbrella. A thick, awkward silence was present. Were they going to talk about what happened the night before? Kashino never really did stuff like that. What _had_ gotten into him that night?

She squinted her eyes at the foggy distance, familiarizing herself with the soft pitter-patter of the rain. _Never mind. If he doesn't bring it up, I won't even ask._

He cleared his throat, a clear sign that he had something to say. "Are you going to that car wash?"

Her face brightened up almost immediately. "Of course! We're going to see Ringo-chan's class! She's already in the second grade!"

Kashino chuckled at her reaction. He missed times like this, when she could just think about random stuff and then smile. It made him smile too. Not that he would let her _know_, of course.

"I'm going there, too."

He stopped when he saw the porch steps of her dorm house. "So, I'll see you then?" His hand touched her shoulder as he jerked his head slightly to the right. They had arrived. She had to go inside.

"Sure! Thank you for bringing me here. I'll see you on Saturday!" Her cheeks blushed red involuntarily. She watched him smile and then turn around, shaking his head. Her hands flew up to her cheeks. _Why did they feel so hot all of a sudden?_

* * *

"Ichigo-chan! Ichigo-chan!" The little girl ran up to the teen, her eyes twinkling and bright. It was Ringo.

"Hi, Ringo-chan!" Ichigo waved. She ran up to the girl, only to trip on a rock. Kashino was at her side in a flash.

"Are you okay, Amano?"

Ichigo blinked. _Eh? _"Err, yeah. Thanks." He helped her stand, and then walked fast toward Ameya-sensei. She was monitoring this group of students for today.

Lemon and Kana squealed silently. "They are so cute!"

Hanabusa snickered. "Kashino has tricks up his sleeves, I guess." He fixed his polo and then ran to join the others.

The Sweets Spirits had taken a day off. They were tired because they helped Kashino buy all the supplies for who knows what. Andou forced him to go grocery shopping. Ingredients, toiletries, sweets… the usual household stuff. He even bought a blanket! Is Andou going camping or something?

"Class, these are some of the high school batch's best patissieres. They will help you wash the cars! Be careful, and remember to have fun!"

The Director's car was up first. Ichigo and the others split into small groups.

Group 1 – Ichigo, Lemon, Kashino

Group 2 – Hanabusa and Kana

Group 3 – Rumi and Andou

The first group helped the kids with the first car; the second group helped the kids with the second car, and so on. It was fun washing cars. For once, the minds of the teen patissieres were not on sweets or trying out new recipes.

Ichigo was initially minding her own window (mainly because the little kid she was next to couldn't reach it), when a cold blast of icy water hit her side. She froze for a moment before turning to Kashino.

"You wet my shirt!"

He looked up at her, clearly confused. "What?"

She showed him the damage he had caused her. "It wasn't me, I swear!" He tried to explain. And it really wasn't.

Truth be told, it was Lemon who did it. But… nobody needed to know _that_ right?

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo grabbed a sponge and then dipped it in a bucketful of water. When the blonde wasn't looking, she threw it at his right shoulder. His eyes narrowed as the sponge hit him hard.

_Oh, this is war._

Soon enough, the two had already finished rinsing the car with water, mainly because they had a water fight.

_Kashino inconspicuously took one of the water hoses and then hid it behind his back. She had previously dumped a bucketful of water on him, which made this his sweet revenge on her._

"_Oi, Amano!"_

"_Wha—" She turned abruptly, not even expecting what was to come of her dry self in a few seconds._

_His lips curved into a smile as he sprinkled her with the hose._

"_Ugh! I hate you!"_

"_Yeah, well, I hate you too!"_

_In reality, they actually didn't. It was just their way of saying 'I like you', although they didn't even know it._

* * *

Kashino sighed as he stepped out of the warm bath. He wrapped a towel around himself to keep the warmth for a little while longer. He had been playful out there. Since when did that happen?

Chocolate greeted him when he entered the dorm. Hanabusa was nowhere to be seen. "How was your day, Kashino?"

He hesitated, not even sure if it was right to tell her what he felt, but he obliged nonetheless. "It was worthwhile."

Much to Chocolat's amusement, he unconsciously smiled in spite of the current situation that he was in.

_Oh, the joys of matchmaking._

* * *

A/N: It's been more than 8 months, I know. Ugh! I am completely sorry. I made this especially long though! Summer here, so never fear! I shall update within a week. *grins* Well, err, hopefully…? I do wish that you guys enjoy yourselves, reading my fic and all. Hehe. See ya!


	6. Hostaged

Chapter Six. Hostaged

Disclaimer: I don't own this lovely little anime series. Need I say more?

* * *

The night was still young, and Andou thought it was best to start the preparations early for Sunday morning. Everyone else waited as he took his keys from his front pocket and then unlocked the front door. The cabin wasn't very big, but everyone thought that it was just perfect for their little set-up. It was situated somewhere near the edge of the forest, just a little ways off the dirt path.

As soon as Andou opened the door, everyone split up in groups and then started on their assigned task. Lemon had brought up this idea, and everyone agreed immediately. Hanabusa and Lemon set up the small kitchen. Everything that Andou asked Kashino to buy, they placed on the kitchen counter. Lemon hummed happily as she put the cocoa powder in a small cupboard above the sink, along with some flour, sugar, salt, baking powder and baking soda.

"Do you think they'll confess this time, Andou-senpai?" She smiled at him in an attempt to lighten the mood. Everyone had been so tense lately. They needed to loosen up once in a while.

"Maybe, but Ma-kun is really stubborn when it comes to this stuff. We'll just have to wait and see."

Meanwhile, Kana and Andy were setting up the video camera on top of the fireplace. There were some trinkets that could easily cover it up, although Kana was having a hard time deciding where.

"Maybe I should put it here in between the snow globes… or maybe here, on top of these books! Wait, that's too obvious…"

Andy was helpful enough. "Why don't you put it here, Kana?"

Kana's eyes followed from where Andy's voice was, but she couldn't pinpoint his exact location. He should have been somewhere near the flower vase and the stack of books. "Where are you?"

Andy's head popped up from the flower vase. "Excellent! It means this hiding place is good. I could see the couches, the tall lampshade, and the small coffee table perfectly."

Kana's eyes twinkled. Andy really was smart, similar to his look-alike, Andou.

"I think that would be fine, Andy."

"Why do we need to film a video again? I forgot about what Vanilla told me."

Kana laughed a bit. "So that after everything is done, Ichigo and Kashino will be able to see how long it took for them to confess! Lemon, Rumi and I have the other tapes from our previous endeavors."

Andy nodded. "That would be fun to watch. Okay, we're done!"

"Could you help us? We don't know what to do!" Hanabusa's voice echoed around the small cabin. Kana heard Andou and Lemon laugh.

"You just have to scare them!"

Chocolat, Mint, Caramel and Vanilla were holding a really big scarecrow that came from the tool shed.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kana asked the Spirits while pointing at the big mangy thing.

"We're planning on scaring Ichigo so that Kashino will comfort her and stuff. Oh, and bring in the pictures, Café and Narcy!"

The two Spirits came in heaving a heavy-looking paper bag inside the small cabin. Kana took one poster and nearly wet her pants laughing.

It was a giant photo of Koshiro Miya hugging her Kashino-doll.

"Oh, this one is _perfect_!"

* * *

Ichigo stretched her arms and yawned. It was only 5 AM, but her friends insisted that she'd come to their little hiking trip. She didn't mind though, because she got Kashino as a hiking buddy.

_Wait wait wait. I don't mind that he's my hiking buddy? What's wrong with me?_

She glanced at Kashino was looking at the tall trees that they passed by. They were at the back of the line, so Ichigo didn't have to bother keeping the other waiting. She loved smelling the flowers. _I don't mind 'cause he's nice. Yeah. He's nice to me._

Suddenly, the aroma of blueberry muffins reached her nose. She was suddenly wide-awake and very alert. She followed the smell of the pastry as it led her farther and farther from the dirt path. Kashino didn't even notice because he was too busy whistling and looking up at the sky.

"That is _so_ cute!"

His head darted down to a little house that Ichigo was pointing at. At that very moment, he noticed that the others weren't with them anymore. "Where are they?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo wasn't paying attention at all. "Let's check who lives here! They might give me a small slice of their blueberry muffins!"

Again, Ichigo being Ichigo, she thought of food.

"Wha-?" Kashino wasn't able to ask even a short question because Ichigo pulled him into incoherence.

Together, they entered the small house. It was cozy and looked very clean. It was obvious that somebody had been there before them because a small fire was going in the fireplace and the smell of blueberry muffins was in the air.

Ichigo followed the smell almost instinctively.

"Oi, Amano. This isn't your home!"

She paid him no mind. All she was thinking about was eating those poor blueberry muffins. She spotted a plate of the said muffins on the dining table. There were four on it, so it was easy to split with Kashino.

"Hey, do you want one?"

"This isn't yours to give!"

"Well, nobody's here!"

"You are hopeless, Amano."

They leaned on the kitchen counter, eating the muffins away happily. Ichigo thought it was something similar to Rumi or Kana's cooking, but she wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it was because of the home-y feel of the muffins?

Soon enough, Ichigo had finished both her snack and was eyeing Kashino's second one the entire time.

"You can have it."

Her head shot up to his level. "Really?"

He nodded, almost uncertainly but plainly. "Sure, cake pig."

"I'm not a cake pig!"

"Yes, you are."

A flash of lightning was seen through the window as the thunder roared, too. Ichigo suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. She set the muffin down and stared at the window fearfully. Kashino noticed her odd behavior.

"There's going to be a storm coming. I saw it in the news this morning." He looked distantly out the window. "I didn't think it'd come this soon, though."

Ichigo nodded, her head bobbing up and down. She was scared, and she wanted to go home. Before she could say anything, Kashino beat her to it.

"We should go home."

More thunder was heard. Ichigo squeaked and nearly jumped out of her skin. Clearly, she wasn't used to this. Back in Paris or her hometown, storms had been far and few. Kashino tried to open the front door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Did you lock this thing?"

Ichigo shook her head. "No. I was too concentrated on the muffins. I'm sorry! Hehehe…"

"It wouldn't open!"

Ichigo's eyes grew round and big. "We should check the back door."

Kashino ran to the other side of the small house. "There _is_ no back door!" He came back just as quickly as he went. "We'd have to stay here. Anyway, the owner probably needs this house to be kept after and stuff."

Ichigo nodded her head in reply. "Okay."

* * *

Ichigo crept near the blond patissier. He was lying down on the white couch that faced the fireplace. She was sitting on the lazy boy seat on the left side of the couch.

"Oi, Kashino." She tapped his shoulders lightly.

He squirmed at her touch. He opened his eyes slowly, and then frowned. The brunette had just ruined his much-needed nap.

"What?" His voice had turned gentle now, almost as if the roughness in his voice a few seconds ago had not been there at all.

"I'm hungry. Can you make me a cake?" She was looking at everything except for him, and that irked him a bit.

"Amano. You're a patissiere. Why can't you make your own cake?" He was irritated at her because she woke him up from his sleep. He was cranky, and they both knew it.

"But I wanted chocolate. And we both know that you're better than me at that, Kashino." She looked at him sadly, like he had just ruined her dream. She widened her eyes and then stuck her lower lip out, simply because she felt sad and pouting was a way of showing it. Kashino sighed.

Had he really come to this point? He couldn't ignore any of her pleadings anymore because of his attraction to her?

Yeah. He liked her.

So what?

It's not like she liked him back right?

"Fine." He got up and then walked to the kitchen, leaving a happy Ichigo in the living room.

"Thaaaaank you!" He heard her call out. He shook his head as he opened the cupboard.

Wait, wait, wait.

Golden Goose Flour. Cow's Milk. Supreme Sugar.

These were the stuff he bought the other day!

"Amano! I think we're being set up."

She appeared by the door right at that moment. "What?"

"This stuff," he pointed to the cupboard that stood open because of his revelation, "is the stuff I bought the other day!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. It was getting late, and she needed to sleep. She was getting quite drowsy then, actually.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Kashino."

He noticed that she wasn't listening to him anymore, so he walked over to her and touched the small of her back. "Are you tired?"

She leaned into him and nodded, her head tucked under his shoulder. She didn't move after a few seconds.

"Are you asleep?"

Silence.

Kashino sighed and carried her with his hands under her knees and neck. He opened the door to the bedroom and then laid her down on the bed. He turned the fan and the nightlight on. He stared at her for a moment.

"Goodnight, _Ichigo_." He kissed her forehead and then moved to walk to the door when an alarming sight alarmed his sleepy mind. It was the poster of the Heiress! Why would it be in this cabin? Shuddering, he closed the door behind him. He walked back to the living room and sat on the couch again. Kashino closed his eyes for a second, intending to sleep, but the haunting image of Koshiro Miya plagued his every thought.

* * *

Ichigo woke up feeling hungry. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Geez, what time was it? She looked out the window and noticed faint light that came from behind the mountains. It was nearly sunrise. She sat up on the bed—

The bed.

How did she get here?

Suddenly, she felt so cold and alone. She never liked the dark. She turned on the switch of the bedside lamp and took in her surroundings. There was a really big picture of the Heiress on the back of the door, and she wondered for a second how that got there… Oh well. A small cabinet stood in front of the bed, looming above her like a big building. She walked to it and started to open the cabinet doors. _Ooh, what's in he-_

_Auuugghhhh!_

Kashino burst into the room like a fireman. "What? What happened? Are you hurt? Why did you scream?"

Ichigo hid behind him and then pointed childishly to the cabinet. He pulled the doors open and then laughed out loud.

"You're scared of _this_ old thing?" His eyes shot up at the scarecrow again, making him laugh even harder.

Ichigo pouted once more, her eyes avoiding him again. _Why was he always making fun of her_?

After he had stopped laughing, Kashino and Ichigo sat in the living room with an awkward silence in the air. They were both weirded out by the bedroom, which made them decide not to stay in it much longer. The poster of the Heiress was enough to scare Kashino out of his wits. The scarecrow… well, we all know how that turned out, right?

It was still quite dark outside, but the sun was beginning to peek out of the mountaintops. Sighing, Kashino went to the kitchen and prepared some chocolate. The scent made Ichigo want to come there and join him, but she was still rather upset about his laughter from before.

Her fear actually made him laugh! Ugh, what a sadist.

"Kashino, that devil!" she mumbled to herself as she drew the blanket around her shoulders even closer. It was getting colder by the minute, so she scooted nearer to the fireplace.

"He's a devilishly handsome guy who makes you chocolate chaud, right?"

That voice could only belong to Kashino, but at that moment, he sounded like Hanabusa. Ichigo giggled at his humor. "I guess so."

He hands her a cup of the chocolate chaud, now named her favorite drink. She didn't like it when it was store bought though. Somehow, she loved the ones Kashino made, and the ones Kashino made only.

Before she could take a sip, the front door burst open and everyone piled inside. The commotion was so loud that it made Ichigo dizzy. She secretly preferred the quiet aura that was present when she was with Kashino. It was somehow peaceful, and she felt safe with that.

"Ichigo, we were all so worried!" Rumi rushed to Ichigo's side, looking worried and flustered. She was kind of disappointed that the two didn't confess that night, but it was a start. Right?

"What happened?" Kana and Andy approached Rumi and Ichigo. Everyone else was trying to get inside without squishing the others.

"I have dirt on my face. Someone _please_ take it out!" Again, Hanabusa was going on about his wonderful, beautiful, flawless face. Surprised?

"Hanabusa, focus!" Café said, going to the bathroom to get a paper towel to get the dirt off.

"What?" Mint was confused, and she didn't like all the noise. She jumped inside Lemon's bag and fell asleep to the hum of everybody's excited chatter.

"Oi, Amano—." Kashino was tiptoeing because Andou and Hanabusa's shoulders were blocking her from his view.

"Kashino, what are you two doing here?" Chocolat said, trying to sound accusatory. It worked, somehow because Kashino blushed a deep red.

"Kashin—." Ichigo tried to look for her companion, but he was nowhere in her peripheral vision.

"Amano!" She turned her head, but it was only Chocolat, who was about to scold her too.

"Hey, pay attention." Vanilla told Caramel who was still drowsy from her nap.

"What's happening, desu?" The orange-haired Spirit asked, confused and slightly bewildered.

"Don't smear it all on my face!" The paper towel was thrown across the room because, apparently, Café was wiping and not dabbing.

"Sit still." Rumi picked up the stray paper towel and approached the green-haired narcissist. She dabbed on the dirt until it was gone. He quickly checked his appearance in the mirror, only to be satisfied with Rumi's work.

"Thanks."

"Amano!"

"Kashino?"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING IN HERE?"

* * *

A/N: Hey there! So yeah, I haven't updated in a while, but I've got a logical explanation for that. Yes, I made a new multi-chapter fic! It's a bit more sensitive or whatever you call it. Uhh, more emotions rather than fun, I guess? Please try it out! "Beyond Complications" is a work-in-progress, but the two chapters are already up. I swear I'll update faster next time! Anyway, review please? :)

Andy: Why exactly did Chocolat scold them?

Andou: So that they wouldn't suspect a thing. Pretty clever of Aly-chan, ne?

Me: Yay, thanks! I think…?


End file.
